What happened to you
by gilmorechick
Summary: Rory and Dean just broke up and a secret has been revealed. Tristan is coming back to Chilton and Jess still wants Rory. Could life be anymore complicated? TRORY action in the next chapter r/t r/j
1. Chapter 1

What happened to You  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: this story takes place just before the dance marathon. Rory went to Washington and Jess is still with Shane. Tristan and Rory went farther than just kissing at Madeline's party. Tristan went away to military school, but is coming back for senior year, this is unknown to Rory.  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review.  
  
(Outside near gazebo)  
  
"Rory, just admit it, it's been over for a while now, your totally into Jess" said Dean angrily  
  
Jess and Shane watched from the side.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You've been jealous of every guy I've ever talked to! I mean come on, first Tristan, now Jess, see a pattern emerging here? Cant you trust me?"  
  
"Rory stop kidding yourself, if your not going to end this then I am"  
  
"So you're breaking up with me?" Rory yelled back at him  
  
"Im not gonna sit around here, while you string me along!"  
  
"Fine it's over! Happy?"  
  
"Don't act like it's all my fault Rory, this was bound to happen" Just then a tall blonde, wearing a SHH cheerleading uniform walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.  
  
"A cheerleader? You stupid prick!" she said and started to walk away but then turned around "oh and just to let you know the first time we broke up, I slept with Tristan" and with that Rory walked off with a triumphant smile, leaving dean behind fuming. 


	2. Chapter 2

What happened to You  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: this story takes place just before the dance marathon. Rory went to Washington and Jess is still with Shane. Tristan and Rory went farther than just kissing at Madeline's party. Tristan went away to military school, but is coming back for senior year, this is unknown to Rory.  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review.  
  
I couldn't believe I'd told dean I had slept with Tristan. I sat on my bed pondering the events that had occurred in the past hour. Usually I'd feel guilty throwing something like that in his face, but somehow I felt at peace that the situation was out in the open. My love life was such a mess.  
  
It had started with dean; he and I had always been the perfect couple. The couple that everyone adored, the couple that when people saw us, would say: they'll have cute kids.  
  
But our relationship was far from perfect. Sure, I felt safe always knowing what to expect, and sometimes it was comforting, but most of the time I hated it. I wanted to be free, not having to worry so much about my grades like other people in my school do. Being able to let loose and not worry about upsetting a boyfriend. I really had strung him along, but we were over now.  
  
Then came Tristan; I was the one girl he could never have. Although I'd never admit it, I felt good knowing someone would always want me. I'm not going to lie, he was hot. I mean 6ft, blonde hair, amazing body, who wouldn't want him? Rory Gilmore, because I was the good girl with perfect grades, a perfect boyfriend and a perfect life. He was the player, the king of Chilton, he could get you all wound up, but charming was as they come.  
  
I know for a fact that this was just his exterior. Thinking back to Madeline's party, I remembered never telling anybody the whole truth. Sure, I told my mother that I kissed him and ran away crying. But that's not what really happened. I had slept with him, he had been my first and honestly, I never regretted it. I could see the pain in his eyes when she begged him not to tell anyone, and than he uttered that simple word that broke his heart, 'okay'. Then came the part I never forgave myself for. I told dean I loved him, which was a complete lie, and then did the unthinkable; I told him I hated Tristan. If I could go back in time I would have never said those six simple words; I love you, I hate him. It didn't matter now Tristan was gone.  
  
Jess, is a whole nether story; he was everything I looked for in a guy, everything dean wasn't. He was smart and shared my passion for books. We had this attraction, this vibe; of course it was obvious to everyone but me. I was the only one who saw how he really was and what he could become.  
  
I messed that up as well; I kissed him and ran. Half of me hoped he would wait, but the other half of me knew he wouldn't. I knew he was only with Shane to make me jealous, because I had only stayed in that relationship with Dean to do the same thing to him.  
  
"Rory? Rory, are you okay? Miss patty said you and dean broke up" Lorelei said entering her room  
  
"I'm fine mom"  
  
"Oh honey tell me what happened"  
  
"Nothing really, we just broke up"  
  
"Hon, you don't seem that upset about this"  
  
"Mom, there's some stuff I need to tell you. First off I'm not in love with dean anymore"  
  
"You're not?" said Lorelei, obviously shocked  
  
"No, I'm not. Secondly, you have to promise you will not freak out when I tell you this"  
  
"You can tell me anything, babe" said Lorelei 'okay don't worry it cant be that bad, remember you're the cool mom'  
  
"Well, do you remember Madeline's party?"  
  
"Yeah the one where bible boy kissed you, right?" said Lorelei, giving Rory a questioning look  
  
"Yes, I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth.."  
  
"What else is there to tell, you kissed and then you ran away crying" said Lorelei 'I wonder why she's bringing this up now'  
  
"Umm ...well I didn't just kiss him. I slept with him" said Rory biting her lip  
  
"You what?" yelled Lorelei "oh my god, oh my god."  
  
"mom-"  
  
"-Okay give me a sec to process this" said Lorelei pacing 'okay do not be like Emily, you're the cool mom, take a deep breath'  
  
Lorelei inhaled "okay, your saying on the night of Madeline's party, you slept with Tristan?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Were you drunk?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay so you slept with him, because you wanted to?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Were you in love with him?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath "No"  
  
"Okay, were you safe?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
Rory didn't answer  
  
"Rory? Do you regret it?"  
  
"No"  
  
Lorelei looked shocked  
  
"Look mom, it wasn't planned, it just happened, we were both on the rebound"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" said Lorelei obviously upset  
  
"I was scared" said Rory looking down  
  
"Oh honey" said Lorelei taking Rory into her arms "lets go to Luke's we'll get you a wallowing meal"  
  
"Maybe later, I'm going to go for a walk, okay"  
  
"Sure" said Lorelei giving her a sympathetic smile  
  
Rory got off her bed, she was tired of the mess her love life was in, no matter how much it killed her he was going to beat Jess at his own game.  
  
(Out side the beauty salon)  
  
Rory walked up to Shane, who was behind the counter filing her nails.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, look I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was totally rude, I'm really sorry"  
  
"Its fine, I have days when I'm a total bitch too" said Shane looking up laughing  
  
Rory smiled "well, I hope we can be friends, I mean I'm friends with Jess so it would be nice"  
  
"Sure, I have to get back to work, though" said Shane looking at the line up forming behind Rory "see you around"  
  
Rory smiled and walked away.  
  
(Near gazebo)  
  
"So you're saying your friends with her now?"  
  
"Yep, she's actually really nice" said Rory looking at her mother  
  
"Yeah, and really skanky" said Lorelei giving her daughter a skeptical look. "Oh shoot, I forgot I have to go pick up something for Sookie, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry"  
  
"Bye babe" said Lorelei kissing Rory's cheek  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
Rory began to head towards Luke's  
  
"Hey Rory"  
  
"Oh, hey Shane" said Rory turning around  
  
"Heading for Luke's?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Cool me too"  
  
(Inside Luke's)  
  
Jess looked up only to see Rory and Shane walking in.  
  
"So the scary Korean lady who owns the antique place is her mom?" Jess heard Shane say as she and Rory sat down  
  
"Yep, the one and only Mrs. Kim" Rory said laughing "hey Jess" Rory said 'this is working better than I thought' she smiled as he approached  
  
"Oh hey" said Shane giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi" he said with a confused look on his face  
  
"So what'll it be?"  
  
"A cheese burger and fries, please" said Rory  
  
"Just a soda for me" said Shane  
  
"Coming right up. Umm..Rory could I talk to you for a sec upstairs?"  
  
"Oh sure" said Rory  
  
"We'll be right back" said Jess to Shane, leading Rory upstairs  
  
"So what's up?" said Rory, smiling innocently  
  
"Rory, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Trory action coming in the next chapter!  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review. 


End file.
